Her King
by darkangel1500
Summary: Another AU but what if Vegeta became King and Planet Vegeta was never destroyed?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

* * *

**Bulma P.O.V**

How can someone be so cold but beautiful? I sat on the edge of the bed looking at him. He stood looking out the window with his arms folded. His trademark scowl sitting on his face. "Scowling will cause you to get wrinkles."

"Hmph." I smiled at his response. Even though he won't admit it, I know he listens to me. Not a day goes by that he doesn't listen to me. I maybe exaggerating a bit. Especially when we first met. There's not one single moment that doesn't keep me on my toes.

"Tell me again how your became King." He turned around smirking. Bingo baby. Oh he sure loves talking about himself. I watched as he kneeled in from of me. His rough hands taking mine as he looked me in my eyes.

"I was only 5 years old when I got word that my father was killed. There was an on going alliance between my father and Frieza. The alliance was meant to protect us but we all know that it was enslavement. My own father was to dumb to see the real reason." Vegeta kissed my hands. Vegeta sighed deeply as he remembered. I can only imagine what happened. "My father was a fool to the end. When I returned, Frieza began training me. I was with him until I turned 18." Vegeta stood up with me.

I couldn't help but giggle as he lowered me down onto the bed with his head in the nape of my neck. His wild hair bent against the headboard. He nipped at my skin sending shivers down my spine. Compared to the first time he was more loving. He was showing me how much he cared through his every touch. I moaned softly in his ear.

Vegeta turned so I was on top. His calloused hands roamed from my hips to my breast. Vegetas smirk only grew in size as I began to grind my hips against his. He definitely knew what he was doing. I couldn't comprehend what happened until I was on my side facing the back of my husband. "Sleep woman, we have a busy day tomorrow." The lights went out on his command.

**Vegeta P.O.V Six Years Ago**

"I want everything to go according to plan. Not one single thing should be out of place or someone will die. Now!" I watched as my soldiers scattered. Frieza doesn't need to know anything. My empire will grow. Starting with that tiny planet Earth. It may lack the power that I need but it has resources.

Commanding officer Nappa stood next to me scratching his bald head. "King Vegeta," I waved my hand. "Will you be present during the take over sir?" My hand reached out for his collar. I could feel the fool quake. The fear in his old face brought me nothing but joy.

"Why wouldn't I be? If I am to make a powerful empire, I need to make sure that everyone knows who the hell I am!" I released him. "Stop with the stupid questions and get me ship ready." Nappa bowed before leaving me to my thoughts. If this plan is to succeed, I'll need to keep tabs on Frieza.

I don't need anymore interruptions from him or his goons. My thoughts were interrupted by Nappa. "Your ship is ready my King. The journey is about three months long." I followed the idiot from my throne to the hangar. I watched my soldiers line up by the door of the ship waiting for me. It feels good having people doing things for you.

I boarded my ship. Within minutes of the ship taking off I was bombarded by Nappa and his incestuous talking. I have better things to do instead of listening to his nonsensical bullshit.

**Bulma P.OV.**

Yamcha rolled off me. I laid looking up at the ceiling. Something just wasn't right with him. Normally we would talk but he was more focused on getting off then actually talking. Like, hello, your girlfriend would like to spend some quality time with you. I looked over at Yamcha who fell asleep. He hasn't been interested in anything but training and sex.

Now our conversations start off with 'Hey B, you wanna fuck?' It's never, 'Hey B, how's your day?' Then it's the constant gone for a few days no contact. I literally have to show up at his place to see him. Yamcha always claims that it's the training that's making him this way.

I've seen Goku more than my own boyfriend. Hell, even master Roshi calls more than he does. I moved from his bed gathering my clothes. Soon we'll have to talk about what's going on. I miss him more than he obviously misses me. I took out my capsule car and drove home.

Mom opened the door with a plate of cookies and milk. "How's that sweet boyfriend of yours?"

"He's fine mom." I took a cookie. "Did dad see that weird thing again?"

Mom put her hand on her chin. The gears were spinning so fast in the little head of hers. "He said something but I can't remember. You'll just have to ask him, dear." I rolled my eyes. She could be so absent minded. "I made dinner if you didn't eat. All of it is in the refrigerator." She cheerfully went off somewhere.

I crashed into the sofa not giving a fuck. Hopefully Yamcha won't be so busy tomorrow. It would be amazing if he wasn't. I was unaware of the time. All that I knew was some dude had a weapon far beyond our technology pointed at my face. Mom and dad calmly walked over and sat next to me. "Under order of King Vegeta, you are now his and so is this planet." The soldier forced a cuff around my right wrist.

The soldier moved out of the way as a man with flames for hair stepped in. All of them bowed to this man. I was more intimidated by the gun than him. What's a short alien going to do to me? I bet Goku could be him easily. With the flick of his hand, I was separated from my parents and thrown into a cell inside of the ship. Others began pilling in.

Just who does he think he is taking all of these people from their homes. When Goku finds out, he'll be in a lot of trouble. On second thought, is that Goku? Same crazy hair and orange gi. No way! I mean, Goku is the strongest warrior we have. "Goku," I called. He didn't respond. "I have delicious food." His head popped up. Yeah, we're screwed now.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

**Bulma P.O.V**

The soldiers pushed us into a line. "If you move out of line we'll kill you." Goku stood behind me as we were led to what looked like a castle. "What happened to you?"

"Well I was sleeping next to Chi when these strange people came in. I got up to fight them but I was hit in the head." Goku scratched his head.

"Son Goku you idiot!" Everyone stopped to look at us. "You were supposed to be smart enough to make sure that you wouldn't get knocked out! How could you let them do this? I'm so mad at you," gravity seemed unhappy with me. In seconds I was laying on the ground struggling to breathe. Either I was going insane or the gravity here was 10 times that of Earth.

"Be quiet wench or I'll be forced to kill you." Gravity lifted its hold on me. Quiet was all they were going to get from me. Their King better watch his back when I see him. No one gets away with hurting me and lives. For the next week we all had to undergo a series of tests.

The first test was blood. The next was our strength. So on and so forth. They ranked us based on the results. None of us were permitted to speak to each other or to our captures. Isolated would be the best term to use in this situation.

My bed creeked as I stood. There was no windows except for the one on the door. The room it self was barren. The bedding, if you can call it that, was like sleeping on a very jagged rock. I've had more bruises sleeping on that bed than being in my lab.

I focused my attention on the opening door. That same flame haired man walked into my 'room'. A group of people in lab coats followed him. "This is the woman with the extremely hi IQ. She'll surely be a great assest to the lab." All it took was his nod of approval.

I didn't have to think twice. This is their mighty King. A woman threw a lab coat at me. "You'll be useful. I have a meeting. Disturbing me will result in death." His arrogant ass swiveled without any glances back. They rushed me out of the room to the lab.

Once I was settled, I began on working on revising a blueprint for concealing the plantet. "These calculations are wrong." The head of the lab nodded. "According to," I worked through the calculations with him. Bits and pieces of the the blueprint was changed. One last tweak here and boom.

I handed in the blueprint. I was handed another. "I want to see Bulma!" Yamcha? "I know she's in here! I swear to Kami that I will destroy everyone standing in my way if you don't let me see her!" Now he wants to see me.

I stomped my way over to the automatic doors. "I'm working right now. Come back another time."

"B, I just wanted to make sure that he didn't hurt you." Yamcha looked ne up and down. "Are you alright?"

My brain switched off of science to reality. This isn't my lab. I'm not even on Earth anymore. Get your shit together Bulma Briefs. "Why are you here?"

"I don't know. Some Vegeta guy wanted me to get you."

"How typical of you. Knowing you, I'll be hung if the guy was stronger than you. Let's leave before I kill you." Yamcha began to sweat. Poor idiot doesn't know when to shut up.

"Did you try to fight back or no?"

Yamcha sighed, "Not with thirty armed soldiers pointing weird weapons at me. Puar tried to help but she was knocked out. What about you? Did you try to fight back?"

No but I would've tried had I not been asleep. Never will I tell him that though. He doesn't need to know. Silence followed his questions. He won't get an answer out of me.

Yamcha led us to the throne room. The doors opened up to a long red carpet. Following the carpet to giant pillars then to a curtain with the royal symbol. The throne room was beautiful but my breath hitched. The Vegeta guy made my heart stop. He was definitely a feast to one's eyes.

My eyes wandered over to Yamcha. He just didn't have the egotistical arrogance. "Are you sure that she can help us?"

Goku gave off his signature Son smile. "Of course she can. She's THE smartest person I know." Tien shook his head. "What? Do you know anyone else?"

"She's just a meer earthling brother. She'll die if any of us hit her." A tall man grabbed Gokus shoulder. To bad he's about to go down. The guy didn't even see it coming. My foot connected with his face. The impact was enough to turn his face. I quickly kicked out his feet and rested my foot on his kneck.

"Weak is not Bulma Briefs. I know taekwondo and karate. Just ask Goku." King Vegeta clapped slowly. He wasn't amused. I backed off as he approached. Vegeta stood with his arms crossed.

"Maybe not weak at hand to hand combat. But can you use ki?" My blood started to boil. "Hn. Still useless." My right eye twitched. I'll show him useless. He blocked my fist. "Feisty and easily offended. I don't have time for this. Create so weapons for the weaker warriors. Kakkarot," he faced Goku. A sense of urgency along with annoyance wafted through the air. "Games are for children. Act your fucking age."

He pushed past Goku. Vegeta can go to hell with this damn planet. Our attention staggered over to a man who reminded me of someone. Just who was this man? He paid his respects then turned to Goku. "Gear up son. We'll be leaving soon." Gokus long lost father. Vegeta stuck his nose in the air. Just where was Vegetas father then?

**Vegeta P.O.V**

The blue haired wench knew how to fight. I'll just have to test her myself. For now, toying with her brings me great joy. I dismissed everyone. A guard ran in looking everywhere. "My King, Lord Frieza request a conference call." That damn lizard.

I walked over to the screen. Frieza smiled as he spotted me. "Ah, pet, have anything special happened since our last conversation?"

"No, Lord Frieza. The progress is still the same. The last ship of men never returned from planet 2174. Their transmission to us couldn't be deciphered. Our best technicians are still working on it. I am sending another group today." I folded my hands behind my back. Frieza snickered to himself.

He enjoyed seeing the Saiyan race die slowly. "You monkeys really are a stupid race. All brawn and no brains. No wonder it was so easy to convince your father to let me train you. At least you aren't as stupid. Oh well, that just means I'll have to decipher it myself. Send it to me. I'll be arriving on planet Vegeta in six months." The transmission faded.

"Send Kabu to my chambers." Within seconds of arriving, Kabu entered. She immediately undressed. Kabu kneeled taking me out of my spandex pants. Her warm hands stroked me up and down. My head rolled back. Her warm, wet mouth slid on my cock taking me until she couldn't fit anymore of me.

My hands ran through her hair as she bobbed up and down. Kabu went faster as I moaned out loud. I pulled her off and stripped naked. She moved to all fours. I entered her roughly. Kabu moaned and bounced back with each thrust.

I pulled out. "Get on your back." She immediately laid on her back. I cupped her breast rubbing her pink nipples. She pulled me into her. I thrusted in her, going deeper each time. My climax was all I thought about. Easier said than done.

"King Vegeta," a soldier entered my room. "We have a problem."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

* * *

**Vegeta P.O.V**

We kneeled as King Cold walked from his ship. "It's good to see that you haven't lost respect for your true leader." I followed him closely. Surely he's here for something. Frieza must've sent him to check. Like father, like son. I can't wait to rip that scaley lizard apart.

"I didn't know you were coming, my king. We didn't have time to prepare." He silenced me. He'll be the first one to die. Him and his fucking son.

"That's a trivial matter. A little birdy told me that you have taken something." We stopped infront of my throne room. Heavy footsteps along with heavy breathing interrupted him.

"King Cold," Oh for fucks sake. Nappa panted, "I tried to stop him. He just wouldn't listen to me. Please talk some sense into him!" Nappa will pay dearly for this.

**Bulma P.O.V**

This planet is so beautiful. I always wondered what was out in the galaxy. "King Cold," I hid behind a pillar. "I tried to stop him. He just wouldn't listen to me. Please talk some sense into him!" I peaked out from my hiding spot.

A tall bald man stood infront of an even taller man. "Thank you for the information. In all honesty, you should've told my son. Vegeta is his little pet." Okay, wow. The man turned so fast it was just a blur.

Vegeta crashed just a few feet away. The two tall guys went into the throne room without a care in the world. I made sure no one saw me. "Hey," I poked Vegeta. He gave me the most evil look. "Sorry," I backed off. He sat up shaking his head.

"I'll kill you if you tell anyone." I wish he would. He doesn't know who he's talking to.

"Whatever you flamed haired freak."

"You're one to talk you blue haired wench."

"Who are you calling wench you jerk?"

"There's only you and me. I'm sure I wasn't talking about me."

"I hate you."

"Not as much as I do." Vegeta walked away. He pisses me off so much. I stormed back to the lab and stayed there. Doctor Kōn ruffled my hair as he passed by. His touch made me reel back in my seat.

"Did I frighten you?"

"No. It reminded me of a time my father use to ruffle my hair as a child." He nodded. "Is there anything you need me to work on?" Like a plan to escape, perhaps.

"One of our teams were sent out on a mission. A transmission was sent through but it's not clear. Also a bit of it turns black. We're not certain what happened to the last bit. It's almost like it was rewinded somehow, but it doesn't look like it."

"Can I see the tape?"

"Sure," he led the way over to a screen. The whole thing was in shambles. Bits and pieces seemed put together instead of it being a last minute sos.

"Give me two hours and I'll have it worked out." I took the microchip and headed to one of the main computers. The data file seemed to be intact. I watched it for another time before noticing something. Why would they look behind them as the screen turned black? In the second part they seemed calm. That's when I noticed it. A brown fury trail lifted up. It didn't seem to be coming from the men sitting. Whoever it was must've took their shape.

I signalled to Doctor Kōn. I told him what I found. "We need to recall the team that just left!" He hurried off to Kami knows where. Doctor Kōn ran back in. Life must've crashed for him. "I can't find the King!" He cupped his hands around his mouth. "Has any of you seen the King? It is a life or death situation!"

"If it helps, I seen him. He turned away from his throne room."

"Which way?"

"Right."

"He must be in his room." Once again, Doctor Kōn ran for his life. No wonder he's in such good shape for an old guy. I rewatched the transmission to make sure I was correct. Nothing in this whole wide universe would piss me off more than being wrong. Vegeta walked in fuming. I take back what I said.

"You disturbed me from my slumber to tell me that a meer Earthling did what you should've done?" His royal pissyness pushed me to the side. "Hmph, I guess she is smarter."

I prided myself in being smart. I don't need a alien to tell me if I'm smart or not. An explosion from outside made us stop. A tall man with knee length hair ran to Vegeta panting.

"My father and younger brother went on a mission to retrieve those soldier my King."

"Bardock and Kakkarot?"

"Yes," idiots. Who sends more people if you haven't figured out the transmission?

"Who is Kakkarot and Bardock?"

Vegeta snapped his head towards me. He gave me a silent command. "The man man who came said you would be of help." The man who said I would be of help. It didn't ring any bells.

"Please recall them King Vegeta." The man who said I would be of help. My gears spun faster. Goku went on a mission with his father.

"No, it can't be. You're telling me that Goku went on that mission?"

"Yes, the idiot you call 'Goku' went on that mission." I sunk to my knees. What do I tell the others? My best friend went on a death mission. Tears stung my eyes threating to fall. "Tell Nappa to have them recalled." A fuzzy appendage wipped away a stray tear. "The idiot and his father will return. Quit shedding tears. It'll ruin my floors."

"Oh piss off. My best friend could've died."

"Hmph. Does your mate know you're crying for someone who isn't him?"

"Mate?"

"Scareface. His scent is all over you."

"He isn't my mate. He's my boyfriend."

"Must not make you happy enough for you to cry over another man."

"Keep your mean comments to yourself jerk!"

"Bitch."

"Dick!"

"Harlet!"

"You uncultured swine!"

"Annoying brat!"

"Idiot pretzel!"

"Spoilt princess!"

"How DARE you? Who do you think you are?"

"I don't have to think about who I am. I know who the hell I am, woman. It would do you a world of good to remember your place!" I jumped up. My eyes locked on to his rage filled ones.

"Just get a room." We both looked at a scientist in the back.

"I will not!"

"I will not!" We both growled out. Simultaneously we both turned and left. Vegeta going left and I going right. That idiot sandwich can go to hell! He better watch his back.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

* * *

"Bulma!" My chair disappeared from under me. "Can you believe how cool space is?"

"No Goku. I've been inside since we arrived here." Goku nodded. "Tell me all about it."

"Well, dad told me more about who we are. It's still weird. I finally got to meet my actual dad! He's so cool!" Goku dropped me to my feet. "Plus he said that we could become this thing called a super saiyan. At first I was like what's that but when he explained it I was like cool!"

I sighed. Only he would be so excited about something like that. If he focused more on being smarter he would understand why that's not a good thing. Like, what if he couldn't handle it?

"I can't wait to tell Chi. She'll be upset but she'll calm down." Goku smiled brightly as he thought about ChiChi. "And I'll tell Gohan about it to."

"Thank you for coming back alive. For now get some rest or train."

"Okay, Bulma." Goku merrily skipped to the door. What a complete and utter idiot.

**Vegeta P.O.V**

"Hiya Vegeta. Do you wanna go spar?"

"No."

"Okay some other time then." Goku waved his good-bye. Why did I listen to Bardock? That third class saiyan should be ashamed of himself.

"Woman," she jumped at the sound of my voice. She's finally learning her place.

"What do you want?"

"To build something."

"Like?"

"Something to make me stronger." The woman touched her face in thought.

"Do saiyans get stronger as they train on planets with different gravities?" I nodded. "Maybe training bots." She wrote down things that came to mind. "I know saiyans get stronger when injured. What different simulations with fake alien planets?"

"We can breathe in just about any atmosphere. Weather changes doesn't affect us. We have very heightened sense." The woman wrote it down.

"Different weather settings. Gravity settings with training bots. Perhaps I could make an energy booster." She drabbed on and on. "Okay. This should be done within a month. Anything else your royal assness?"

"That will be all wench." She closed her mouth. "No smart comebacks?" She sighed. "Tell me woman. Has your 'boyfriend' been keeping you busy?"

"That's none of your business. I hate you!"

"I hate you too. Get back to work." Finally, she took the bait.

"You know what, why don't you take your know it all ass out of here!"

"No, this is more fun. Besides the banter is exhilarating. Be proud I've paid this much attention to you."

"Yeah right. This is exhausting not exhilarating. Go and do your little King duties."

"Join me then maybe you'll understand it's not so little."

"Alright. Doctor Kōn." Kōn ran over to us. "Get the blueprints started for me. His royal neediness asked for my presence in the throne room." I followed her out.

"You're not going in there dressed like that."

She placed her hands on her hips. "You got any ideas as to what I'm to wear?"

"Go down the hall. Turn left then right. Fourth door on the left. Tell them royal business attire."

**Bulma P.O.V**

"Tell them royal business attire. He's playing a game and I'll find out what." A guard snickered at me. "What are you snickering at you idiot?"

He turned away blushing. I'm living in a never ending nightmare. The woman didn't really even care about what she handed me. My attire was way too revealing. It looked like a variant of the Saiyans armor. The armor was light blue almost lavender color and taking the appearance of a one-piece swimsuit, with my abdomen exposed. I was given a darker blue mantle to wear over it, with the collar going to the top of my neck. A ruby of sorts sat atop my breasts.

Another woman straightened my hair and put half of it in an updo. A third woman put a little red tint on my lips. I was handed a mirror. The women were slightly terrified when I gasped. "I look stunning. Thank you," I bowed.

I hurried back. I almost fainted seeing Vegeta leaning against the wall with his eyes closed. He actualy looked peaceful. "I know I look good but could you not make it so damn obvious." He opened his eyes. I could see the tiredness but he hid it well.

I snapped back to reality. A little saliva dribbled down my chin. I wipped at it quickly. I straightened my posture and walked forward. Again he looked a some what prideful as he took note of my appearance.

"Adequate," inconsiderate prick. It won't kill him to be nice.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

* * *

**Bulma P.O.V**

The tall lizard man sat on the throne. "You're late monkey. And I see you brought entertainment."

Entertainment my ass. It was so quick. Vegeta grabbed me with his tail. "I'm just showing her what politics look like, sire."

"Ah, I see. This woman is to be your mate then. Nevertheless, my son will not be pleased. You did a terrible thing monkey." The lizard man tsked. "He'll be so dissapointed but frankly, I don't give a damn. Shall we get started? We don't want the others to keep waiting."

Behind the throne holograms arose. A man who's physic made even the lizard man seem small. This man was of a darker skin complexion compared to Vegeta. For the most part, he looked humanoid but his eyes were snake like. As he spoke, I felt queasy. "It's about damn time Vegeta." His voice held an almost angry tone.

I just couldn't take my eyes away from the inside of his mouth. His mouth looked as if he drank a bottle of black ink. What made it worse was the forked tongue and little droplets of black saliva. "Sorry to keep you waiting Lord Bibahap. My assistant was getting ready." I crossed my arms.

"Yeah right," I whispered. Vegeta unwrapped his tail from my waist. I hated meeting. Father always took care of things for me.

"Poverty has struck most of our planet. We haven't heard a word from any of our sponsors. And due to your lack of concern we had to resort to stopping our already limited rations. We don't have the funds to really afford any off planet food sources."

"As you clearly know, I don't give a shit. We don't have an alliance for food. Blaiming me for your misfortune is declaring war."

I cleared my throat, "If I may, how about we come to some sort of agreement?" All eyes were on me. "According to my observation," I moved closer. "Your armor and your surroundings shows your wealth. It also shows that either you're lying to get over on the Saiyan race or you really don't feel like paying for anything."

Lord Bibahap turned red. "What would you know weakling? This has nothing to do with you but with your King."

"If it involves my King, then it involves me. His people are what he has to take care of. It is our duty as his people to take care of him. That's how any functioning government, monarchy works. So what will it be. Make the deal or face a war that could easily erase your entire race." The lizard man smirked at me.

Vegeta pulled me off to the side. "What were you thinking? His race is far stronger than mine!" I put my hands over his mouth.

"I was bluffing. That's what anyone would do. Please have enough faith in me." He stopped breathing. I hurriedly dropped my hands. "I'm sorry," Vegeta kissed me. He kissed me so fast.

"Shut up," Vegeta pulled me back to where we were standing. "What will it be?" Lord Bibahap silently rubbed his chin. Pieces of his beard fluffing up. Every second that passed by made me more nervous. Did he figure out that I was bluffing?

I looked to Vegeta and then to the lizard man. They both showed no emotions. My heart beat could probably be heard. Oh please Kami let me win this! "What do you propose woman?"

"Food for your armor and architectural blueprints for the next three years. In addition to that, we want your ten strongest warriors to teach our warriors." He began to think again. "Also, we'll give you a few animals and seeds so you can plant and grow your own food."

"You drive a hard bargin." Lord Bibahap stood up. "King Vegeta," Vegeta stepped foward. "She's a keeper. Have someone send the written agreement." The halogram disappeared. Oh my Kami. I did it! I really did it! I punched the air.

I grabbed Vegetas face and kissed him. I fucking did it. I'm a bad bitch and I know it. Vegeta blushed brightly. "What do you think you're doing, woman?"

"Oh hush. Nothing you say can make me angry right now." I hopped out of the throne room. I did a little victory dance. Maybe I'll go tell my boyfriend. I popped my head into the throne room. "Where did you put the Earth fighters?"

"Training," his voice sounded as if he just spoke to his crush.

"Thank you Veggie." I started to run.

"Yamcha! Harder!" I slowed to a stop. "Oh, yes!" I looked over to the right. Indeed it was Yamcha.

"So this is what you were doing in your free time on Earth." Yamcha pulled away immediately. His eyes wide as he noticed me.

"It's not what it looks like."

"Yeah right. You with your dick in some other chick."

"I'm sorry, B."

"We're done, Yamcha." A single tear fell. I don't let this ruin my day. I managed to get a deal out of a allying race. Yeah, I'm a strong independent woman who needs no man.

I continued my skipping all the way back to the lab. Yamcha cheated, so what? There's so many fish in the sea.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

* * *

**Vegeta P.O.****V**

I lay wide awake in my bed. What was I thinking? My lips made contact with hers. There has to be a reason. Ah, I know now. She rambled to damn much. I had to silence her. But why didn't I just use my hands.

Hn. A war tactic. I was actually trying to bite her lips off for her insolent behavior. That is the reason. Had she just been quiet none of this would've happened.

She'll pay for making me look weak. I'm the strongest in the entire universe. I'm not so pathetic weakling that needs a woman to do my duties for me. I need a plan you get back at her. Scaring her is too simple.

Forcing her awake constantly and saying nothing would do. Better yet, poking fun at her. No, what am I saying? That's not going to work. I threw on my training shorts and set out to find her room.

My face flushed as I neared her room. My heart felt as if it would jump out of my chest. A foreign emotion blossomed in my chest. I have to stop this feeling. Saiyans aren't suppose to have feelings.

**Bulma P.O.V**

Tears flowed from my eyes like a waterfall. I kept it together until now. I hate Yamcha. I hate this stupid planet. I curled my knees to my chest. How long has he been cheating on me? What did I do wrong?

Was I too busy to pay attention to him? Was it something I said to him? Questions, questions, questions. None of which will be answered. I really loved Yamcha. I wanted to have a future with him.

Little sparks of light burst in front of me. Pinks, purples, blues, reds. Just like fireworks. Strong hands pulled me into their chest. "What made you cry?"

I put my head into the crook of Vegetas neck. I found his scent comforting. Vegetas scent reminded me of musk and plain soap. "A saiyan female was in the hallway with Yamcha. They were," I took a breath. "They were fucking in the hallway."

I tightened my grip in him. I forced back my tears. "You look hideous when you cry." I let out a tiny sob. "You sound hideous as well." Vegeta started rubbing circles on my back.

"Thank you."

"I'm not doing anything."

"Thank you for just being here."

"You're serious, aren't you?" I nodded. "I could kill you with just a flick of my wrist."

"But you won't. I have a gut feeling that you won't."

"You don't know me at all then."

"No, but you're completely relaxed with me on your lap."

"I'm just tired of your infernal crying."

"You hate seeing me in pain." Vegeta shifted under me. Soon we were floating. His ki roam my skin curiously. His ki tickled me pink. In a way, Vegetas ki was intoxicating. It made me feel powerful.

"Hold on," and off we go. Things passed by in a blur. I giggled at the rush I felt. "What are you laughing about woman?"

"Nothing, Veggie." The tips of his ears turned a bright shade of red. "Someone's shy."

"No, I just hate pet names."

"You love it. Don't lie to yourself."

"Had I not found you slightly amusing I would've killed you wench."

"Whatever Veggie."

"Dont call me that."

"Veggie."

"Stop!"

"Veggie, Veggie, Veggie, Veggie!" He removed an arm. "I wish you would drop me! I'll have you know that I'll haunt you."

"Hn. Whatever, woman." I stuck my tongue out. I focused on the sky above us. Even though it was night, the sky still had that reddish tint. The sky made the moons look orange.

"This planet is so unique." We landed in a clearing. A small lake sat in the middle. Trees lined the lake as if it were hiding treasure. A gust of wind blew gently caressed my bare arms and legs. The night air was a tad nippy. "What is this place?"

"My secret safe haven as a child. There's no need for it anymore." Vegeta let me down. I watched as he stripped completely. I widened my eyes at the sight. My cheeks burned from the amount of blood flowing. He turned his head. "Like what you see?"

**Vegeta P.O.V**

She stood with her mouth agape. "Like what you see?" My lips curled into a smirk. I moved towards her. "You're drooling all over the place." She snapped her mouth closed and looked away.

"Next time give me a heads up when you get undressed jerk."

"It's not like you didn't like it wench." I lightly grabbed her face. "Besides, I'm way better looking than that Earthling you have feelings for."

The woman wrapped her hands around mine. The orange light really defined her facial features. She almost looked like a real Saiyan. Her sharp nose. The fire in her eyes. But alas, she's not. The woman was too soft. She wouldn't make it during a fight.

I pulled her silk nightgown off and shoved her in the lake. I got in behind her quietly. She came up gasping for air. I pinched her ass making her look back. A murderous gleam in her eye made me puff my chest out.

"I'm going to make sure you die slowly." I phased out of her reach.

"Try all you want woman," I whispered in her ear. "You'll have to catch me first." I phased to the left of her. "You have to be quicker than that."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

* * *

**Bulma P.O.****V**

I closed my eyes. Vegeta was getting on my last nerve. He is the literal definition of brain during test.

"Can't keep up?"

"I'm losing my patience." I punched out landing a hit on Vegeta. "Did you intentionally stand still?"

"Would you believe me if I said no?" I opened my eyes glaring at Vegeta. "Guess not," he turned away from me. Yes, turn from me. I'll just grab your tail then. "Don't. Touch. My. Tail."

"What are you gonna do about it?" Vegeta faced me. "Cat got your tongue?" He pulled me over to the grass. "What are you doing?" Vegeta laid me down. He crawled on top of me.

The wind blew over us. I grabbed Vegeta and clung to him. Vegeta pulled a face. A hard bulge poked my thigh.

"Are you hard right now?"

"Shut up," Vegeta buried his head in the crook of my kneck. "Don't move and you won't feel all of it." It's bigger than what I'm feeling? Oh my Kami. A not so subtle blush bomb rushed my face. He wasn't making it any better.

"Okay," I stayed completely still. You know you want to touch it. Shut up dirty mind. But you know you want to. No, I will not. Will not or afraid to? More breezes hit us making him lay more on me. I tried to ignore him.

"Woman."

"Hmm."

"Your heartbeat is fluttering." Vegeta took a deep breath. "So is your hormones," I blushed even more. "Stay still," I complied. He slowly moved his body off of mine.

Oh, the stars look so beautiful tonight. Twinkling as they shown brightly. I turned my head slightly. I caught sight of Vegeta covering himself. My eyes refused to leave his body.

His beautifully sculpted body. The moonlight gave his tan skin a wonderful bronze glow. Fuck this, I quickly moved on top of Vegeta. I pinned his hands above his head. "What do you think you are doing?"

My breathing quickened. "Just, shut up," I leaned down. Vegeta met me halfway. His lips mashed against mine, as if trying to flatten and destroy my mouth. I hungrily pushed back, mouth opened, tongue pushing past his clenched teeth to the moist space within.

He grabbed my hair in his fist. Vegeta was determined not to let me dominate the kiss. I worked my mouth against his. Our tongues battling back and forth, like wrestlers, each trying to pin the other.

I moaned into the kiss. I palmed at his chest, going lower till I touched his v line. Vegeta flipped us to get better access to my kneck. He licked and nibbled at my collar bone. I moaned my approval of his nibbles. "Well, won't you look at that." I looked for the cockblocker.

We sat up quickly as Yamcha walked out of the tree line. My cheeks flushed from embarrassment. "Did you follow us?"

Yamcha crossed his arms. Vegeta tossed my nightgown at me. "I wanted to apologize. Since you moved on so quickly I guess it's not important anymore." I stood up pulling the gown down.

"Not important? It sure as hell is important! You cheated on me and then try to say that it wasn't what it seemed like! I never what to hear from you again."

"Come on, B. It meant nothing to me. I was worried and she said something that pissed me off."

"So fucking a girl that isn't me just because you were worried about me makes absolutely no fucking sense." Yamcha paused for a second.

"Yeah, well um, well um, it made sense at the time. She was just right there. I wasn't thinking straight. Please forgive me. I love you and I know that you love me. Please forgive me, B." Yamcha walked closer to us. Yamcha stretched his hands out for me. Vegeta pulled me behind him.

"My woman doesn't have to 'forgive' you. She could easily have you killed if she wished it." I had to do a double take. Bulma Briefs, he's saying it to piss off the dumbass. Yeah, that's right. "Leave now while you still can." I folded my hands around his middle. Have to make it believable. Yamcha knows me to well. I want to make it as believable as possible.

Vegetas tail wrapped around my wrist keeping me from pulling away. "Please leave us. I have nothing left to say. We can still be friends. Our relationship ended before this planet. All that I want to know is why you cheated on me."

Yamcha looked down at his feet. He was hiding something. He sighed, "I'm afraid of commitment. I realized at the last minute of how terribly I've treated you. You're my everything. You helped me over come my fears." He looked at Vegeta with a scornful glare. "You'll never fully satisfy her like I can."

"Why would I when I can do better?" I placed my head against Vegeta's back to keep from laughing. Good thing it's still dark, other wise I'm pretty sure Yamcha would be scarlett. "She truly doesn't want you scarface. Get lost somewhere. I'll be taking my woman with me." Vegeta pulled my hands from his middle. Vegeta slung me over his should like a bag of potatoes.

"Hey!"

"Pipe it down."

"Okay," I gave up instantly. Vegeta walked a little further away.

"If you ever try to talk to her," he faced Yamcha. "I'll kill you instantly." Vegeta turned around again. I looked up at Yamcha. I'll forever love him but our relationship wasn't going anywhere.

Goodbye my dear desert bandit. Yamcha took off not looking back. I grabbed Vegeta's ass. Sweet baby Kami was his ass firm but a little jiggly. Vegeta didn't seem to mind. Instead, he slapped my ass and flew off with me to Kami only knows where.

We landed on a balcony. Vegeta carefully placed me down. He opened the door allowing me to go first. I quickly went in. I was greeted with fifty shades of dark blues and blacks.

I glided my right hand along the table sitting close to the balcony doors. A little fire place to the left of the doors. The fire place had a rustic feel to it. I walked closer to the center of the room.

His room was too cozy for someone who hates everyone and everything. Vegeta wrapped his arms around me. "We're not continuing our earlier indiscretion." I looked at him with sad puppy eyes. "That won't work on me, princess." He removed his arms and sat down on his bed.

"Why not?"

"I have loose ends to tie up." What loose ends? "I have important matters to deal with in the morning. You may stay the night if you wish." He took no time in climbing under the covers.

Men are complete assholes. I quietly snuck to his door. I listened carefully. The coast was clear. I almost made it to the end of the hallway. "Calm down Yamcha. Tell me again but slower."

"Bulmas' cheating on me man! It's insane to think that she would do it with that fucking midget." Yamcha punched the wall. "I would bet his smug ass if I could get away with it."

"Bulma wouldn't cheat on you. She loves you too much man. She may pretend that she doesn't but she does. Go talk to her in the morning." I hurried back to Vegeta. I jumped into Vegetas' bed. Let's see how things go in the morning.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

* * *

**Bulma P.O.V**

My hands rested on Vegeta and Yamchas chest. "She was mine first!"

"As you can clearly see, she's not anymore!"

"You fucking wish, midget."

"I'll murder you the moment she moves and I won't regret it!"

"Do it right now you fucking coward!"

"Okay," I moved my hands from them. This is going to be interesting. Vegeta sat me down in my lab chair.

"Please don't destroy the lab." Vegeta nodded at me. These idiots might just do it.

"Do you think I can join in?"

"Be my guest, Goku."

"Woohoo! I'll tell you how it goes!" Goku waved as he ran off after them. I got back to work putting the finishing touches on the gravity chamber.

I gasped in aw at my creation. Who's the best creater? I am! I fist pumed the air. My celebratory moment ended as all three men were carried back in. "Just put them in the rejuvenation tanks."

Doctor Kōn shook his head. "I can't believe they actually did it."

"Testosterone can do that," we both sighed. I stayed near the tanks making sure everyones vitals were in order. "What are the injuries for them?"

A female scientist ran over with a chart. "The one known as Goku has a few broken ribs. His right arm is shattered in four different places. He also has a distal radius fracture to his left wrist and a concussion. He has minor internal bleeding."

"King Vegeta?"

"A little internal bleeding and a small fracture to the tip of his tail."

"The last idiot," she giggled.

"He came in with massive internal bleeding. All of his ribs are shattered. His chest plate is completely crushed. The back right side of his skull has a large fracture. Both of his legs and arm bones are shattered. His lungs were begining to fill with blood through a puncture wound through his right pectoral muscle. Sixty percent of his body is covered in second degree burns. All three of them are expected to make a full recovery."

"Hm, keep me updated." She scurried away leaving me alone. How did they get so damaged if they were gone for only an hour? The culprit smugly walked in.

"King Cold," Doctor Kōn bowed deeply. "How may I assist you?"

"I was just seeing if I did enough damage. They seriously don't know when to shut up." Cold crossed his arms. "Tell Vegeta that I'm leaving immediately. There's no need for him to show me off."

There goes the perp. We bowed in sync. I hopped back to the tanks. "The King will be in the tank for another hour. He'll find you when he gets out." I gave Doctor Kōn THE look. "You're like the daughter I never had. Just be patient, Bulma." He kissed my forehead and left. I might as well get some rest.

"Where do you think you're going?" Not even a second since I moved that he's out. I looked at him fully. Vegeta pushed the scientists out of his way. "I'm fine. Leave me be or die." Typical Vegeta.

"King of the assholes is awake. What is your command, my King?" I curtsied quite low. Vegeta phased out of sight. The air around me changed. I closed my eyes from the force. It lasted for a second longer.

"Lay down over there," first of all let me open my eyes. He pointed over to his bed. "Now, woman, don't make me force you."

"Okay," I swished my hips. As soon as my back made contact, Vegeta crawled over.

"Close your eyes." I did as told. A strange tingly sensation took over me. It was seductive but also primal. My body answered the call. "Good, keep accepting it."

"What are you doing to me?"

"Helping you raise you ki. I don't what to hurt you," I nodded. Better safe than sorry. Vegeta ripped my lab coat, shirt and pants off. My senses followed his every move.

I felt powerful. If this is what ki feels like, then count me in. Vegeta left a trail of kisses from my ear to my bellybutton. He gently traced my breast. I couldn't help the tiny moan. Kami, I'm a mess.

"I need utter silence, wench." I stuck my tongue at him. My back arched as he entered me with his tail. "Careful, wench. I won't be able to control myself."

"Lose control then."

"Are you completely sure?" He removed his tail. I wrapped my legs around his waist pulling him to me.

I looked him in the eye, "I'm a hundred percent sure. Do what you want to me." He saw the raw and pure determination in my eyes. That gave him the push he needed.

Vegeta entered me slowly. Allowing me time to adjust. Once adjusted, he went full animal.

I bit my bottom lip to hold in my moans. My nails raked up his back. "Harder," he gripped my thighs pulling me flush against him. I arched into him.

The slight pain from the force of his thrusts was drowned out by the sheer intensity of pleasure. "Come on, woman. Cum for me." He mashed his lips against mine. My legs shook with the force of my orgasm.

Vegeta wasn't done yet. He maneuvered my onto all fours. He thrusted faster and harder. I came again and again. We went through so many different positions.

He finally climaxed, pulling me close to his chest. My breathing slowed until I fell asleep.


	9. Authors Note

**Authors Note**

Hey guys. Sorry for not posting the day before yesterday. I was super busy cleaning the house due to the Coronavirus finally reaching Cincinnati. I'll post two chapters today. I promise there will be more Bulma and Vegeta bickering. Stay safe and remember to clean things that you touch frequently.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

* * *

**Vegeta P.O.V**

My blue haired goddess took a sip from her cup. I had to stop myself from grabbing her. "I wanted to tell you that I finished the gravity chamber. I got so caught up telling you about me." I pulled my fingers through her hair. She leaned into my touch.

A sharp knock took my attention from her. Commander Nappa barged in sweating. My scowl returned upon seeing him.

"Sorry to interrupt King Vegeta but," he glanced at Bulma. "Lord frieza is here. He arrived at dawn." Bulma took one last sip. "He demands your presence at once."

"He can wait till I'm finished speaking with the wench."

"Pft, wench. Ha, ha, ha."

"What are you laughing about, woman?"

"Nothing Veggie, nothing at all." She grabbed her sides.

Nappa backed away in concern. She's a fragile human. She can't possibly harm him. "Woman, you're scaring my commander." Bulma stopped smiling.

"I know that. It was funny, was it not?" I smirked my approval. "It would be even funnier had you not stopped me, jerk."

"Brat."

"Asshole."

"Spoilt princess."

"Brainless fool."

"I'm much smarter than you."

"Then prove it, douche."

"Fine, I will!"

"Oh, yeah."

"Okay, cunt."

"Assmonkey."

"Apefucker."

"Bag of dicks!"

"Cousinfucker."

"Dimwit."

"Keyboard warrior." She opened her mouth for a retort. Bulma stood there not saying anything. "Cat got your tongue?"

"You may have won this one but mark my words. I'll win the next argument."

"I'm looking foward to it." She threw her hair over her shoulder and left. "Throne room?"

"Yes, my King." We hurried to the throne room. Sitting loud and proud was no other than Frieza.

"Lord Frieza," I kneeled.

"You filthy ape! How DARE you go behind my back! I never told you to go enslave Earth! I'll have your head for your insolent behavior!"

"If I may Lord Frieza," Nappa spoke up. "King Vegeta wanted to suprise you with abundant resources. He meant no disrespect."

"This foolish monkey didn't only conquer Earth! He also took control of several much stronger planets! Don't try to lie to me filth!" Frieza walked over to us. "Had I not liked you, I would've killed you along with your father like Lord Beerus told me to. But no, I let my fascination for you, save you."

Why did you have to say anything Nappa? "My lord, I was just doing what was in your best interest." I masked the disgust with administration. "These planets were trying to rebel against you."

"You have such a silver tongue my pet." Frieza pulled me up by my hair. "It's such a pity that I have to kill you."

**Goku P.O.V**

Dad sent me on a mission to speak with Vegeta. Vegeta sounds like vegetables. Yummy, yummy vegetables. My stomach growled at the thought of vegetables.

I went into the fancy room with the big fancy chair. "Hiya Vegeta!" Vegeta stood with someone touching his hair. "My dad sent me to tell you something but I forgot it. Wanna go for a spar?"

I waited for his answer. "Son of Bardock," the tiny lizard guy spoke. He released Vegeta. "So the rumor is true. How terribly instersting."

"I know, right? When they came to Earth, I had no idea of who I really was." I gave him a smile. He gave me a creepy smile. "Well, I have to go now. Um, let me know when you want to spar."

"Stay son of Bardock. I would like to know more about Earth." I gulped loudly. "Tell me all about Earth."

"It's full of plants, water, animals, technology. The water is very good for fishing. Bulma could possibly tell you more about it. She is in the lab with the other scientists." Mmm, food. I wonder what the cooks are making. It's nothing like Chis but it's still edible.

"Bulma?" He tilted his head. "When did you hire a new scientist, monkey?"

"She was brought in with the others, Lord Frieza." Nappa slapped his hands over his mouth. "I'm sorry for speaking out." The Frieza guy hit Nappa and Vegeta with his tail.

He hurt my friends. "That's not a very nice thing to do."

"I'll do as I please." I got into my fighting stance. "So you wish to test me?"

"You hurt my friends. That counts as hurting me to."

"I've had enough with you pathetic monkeys. When I come back, I'm going to kill all of you. Then I'll destroy this god forsaken planet!" He walked out.

**Vegeta P.O.V**

"Goddammit Nappa! You should've just kept your fucking mouth closed! None of this would've fucking happened had you just shut the fuck up!"

I gripped his throat tighter. His bald head became red. "I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking."

"Gather our warriors. Have them train like they never train before." I dropped him. Kakarot looked everywhere but me. "Tell the woman to pack her things. I'm sending her back."

"Bulma?"

"Yes, Bulma. Who else would I talk about?"

"Okay, I'll tell her." This is going to be a very long talk. "Bulma, right?"

"For fuck sakes, yes Kakarot. Go tell the blue haired woman, named Bulma, to pack her things. I'm sending her back to Earth." Kakarot nodded slowly.

"Tell Bulma she's going back to Earth. Got it." I sighed from his sheer idiocy.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

* * *

**Frieza P****.****O.V**

Daddy should've told me sooner. "Dodoria."

"Yes, Lord Frieza."

"Fetch the monkey."

"Yes, m'lord." I leaned back. The planets floated by slowly. Such a boring universe. Such a pity that we have weaklings in this universe.

The door swooshed open. "Come closer, Doctor." The shaking old man came into view. "All has been well?" I watched him fiddle with his hands.

"I was told by another that they had contacted you."

"Ah, but I wanted you to keep an eye on the little King." Doctor Kōn fell to his knees. "Tell me," I took a long sip of my wine. "What has the monkey been up to exactly?"

Doctor Kōn wiped his forehead. "He plans on gaining enough planets to create an army."

"I know that. Tell me something I don't know."

"He's having a woman named Bulma create instruments to help him gain power. She finished it yesterday." This peaked my interest. "Rumor has it that King Vegeta has taken quite an intimate liking to her." Goody, this will come in handy.

"Describe this woman."

"Bulma has blue eyes, blue hair that falls to the middle of her back. She's about the same height as Vegeta. She's one of many that was brought to Planet Vegeta."

"A weakling choosing a weakling, how fitting." I snapped at Zarbon. "You know what to do. I can't have anyone talking, now can I?" Zarbon dragged the good ol' doctor way. "What are you shaking for Dodoria?"

"King Cold fell ill on his ship. He's being taken back to your home planet, m'lord."

"Set a course for home. I must see to it that daddy doesn't die."

**King Cold P.O.V**

I squeezed my eyes closed. My stomach twisted in agony. I took deep breaths to no avail. Pain shot through my head the more I dry heaved into the toilet. I crawled over to my bed. I didn't have the strength to pull myself up.

"Father!" Cooler ran over to me. "I told the commander to go hyper speed. We should reach home within a few weeks time. Please, hang on."

I twisted from his grasp to vomit. "Bring the physician." I passed out. I awoke to my sons yelling. "Stop all of this infernal yelling."

"Daddy, Cooler started it. I just wanted to see if you were alright. No one told me anything." He sat on the bed grabbing my hand.

"Father is fine. He needs his rest."

"I don't believe you!"

"I don't care about who believes who. Leave me."

**Cooler P.O.V**

"Father is dying! You're trying to kill daddy!"

"I may hate him but I would never kill our father! Ask the damn physician. He'll tell you!"

"Fine!"

"Good!" My brother stormed off. These fucking idiots. Give me a good reason not to kill him. Frieza stormed back to me.

He had tears streaming down his face. "Tell me it's not true!"

Glee pooled in my stomach. Revenge is the sweetest when your enemy is crumbling in front of your own eyes. "The physician told me the same thing. They can't figure out how his kidneys are failing. It had to be from them damn monkeys." Frieza looked at me dejectedly. "He ruled out poison. Everything he ate was checked as well. It wasn't in his food either."

"What are we going to do if he dies?"

"I have no clue." Take you out and take over this god forsaken empire. "For now, we just have to take care of him. I was given some medicine to protect myself. I have some left. Follow me," Frieza followed me to me bedroom.

He took it out my hands greedily. In minutes he was swaying. "Are they suppose to make you feel this way?"

"Yes but it will only last for a few hours." He passed out on the floor. I left the room. "Guards!" A few of them ran to me. "My brother passed out in my room. Take him to the infirmary. He might me suffering the same thing my father is." The only downside is how long these damn things take.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

* * *

**Cooler P.O.V**

I stood over my father. He had to be hooked to a breathing machine. All of this is a bit dramatic. I just can't wait for both of them to die.

"Lord Cooler," Zarbon bowed to be. "My Lord would like to see you. He said it was urgent." He waited for me to lead the way.

Frieza sat up. He removed the tubes from his nose. "These damn things don't help."

"What did you want to see me about?" I concealed my glee with worry. For the past few weeks I had to play the worried brother.

"How long did it take for you to heal?"

"A month," I sat next to his leg. "The physician said you were getting better?'

"Yes but I don't feel like it." I nodded. It's all coming together now. "The physician better hope he's right."

"Rest, get plenty of liquids, and eat healthier food. Zarbon," he walked over. "Tell the kitchen to send some ackee, tayberry, and yuzu fruit. Along with some water that has minerals in it." Frieza dismissed Zarbon to do my biding. He returned shortly with a tray.

"What do these fruits do?"

"They help to detoxify." Or speed up the process. "I found them on the planet called Earth. I think it's the one your pet took over." He bit into each fruit. "How do you feel?"

"Better," Frieza finished the fruits. He pushed the tray from him. "What is daddys condition?"

I faked a sad sigh. "Since this morning, father has," I put my face in my hands. "He's getting worse. Nothing seems to be working." I lifted my head. I pretended to cry.

Frieza damn near fell out of bed to get to him. "I must see him at once. I don't want daddy to die." I pulled him back. "Let go of me!" Zarbon helped me with him.

"You need to rest first. Give it an hour and we'll take you to see him."

**Zarbon P.O.V.**

"My Lord," Lord Frieza pouted at me. "I believe that your brother may have something to do with you and your father." He gave me a look. "Everything is such a coincidence. Especially the medicine he gave you."

"What are you saying Zarbon?"

"What I'm saying is that he could be poisoning you. The poison maybe undetectable." Lord Frieza laughed at me.

"You and your silly accusation. Had my brother wanted to kill me, he would've tried already. He's a terrified little boy. I don't wish to hear anymore." I bowed and left. If he doesn't want to listen then I'll find someone who does.

I bumped into Dodoria. "Greetings," he bowed to me.

"Lord Frieza is in trouble. I have reason to believe Lord Cooler has given him and King Cold a poison that works very slowly and is undetectable."

"I'm in."

**Bulma P.O.V**

I laid my head down on Vegetas chest. "I'm not leaving."

"I'm trying to protect you."

"How long has it been since they left?"

"Almost a year."

"No news yet?"

"No."

"So I'm not leaving."

"Listen to me woman. You'll leave whether you like it or not." Since King Cold and Frieza left, Vegeta has been trying his best to get rid of me. I kissed his nose. "I'm trying to keep you safe."

"The safest place for me is by your side."

"Bulma, I'm trying to be reasonable." My eyes widened at the sound of my name from his lips. "What?"

"You said my name." Vegeta looked bewildered. "You said my name for the first time. Well to me that is."

"You crazy woman."

"You crazy man."

"Woman," Vegeta sighed. "You will stay until I hear any word about Frieza."

"Okay," I smiled up at him. "You still have a deal to fulfil."

"Deal?"

"To make me fall for you."

"Don't you already like me?"

I silently giggled. "Of course, Veggie. I'm playing around."

**The day Frieza left...**

"What do you mean I have to leave?"

"Exactly what that means woman."

"I refuse to leave." Vegeta pushed me against the wall. "I can help."

"Why would you want to help me? How would you help me? I'm beyond stronger than you."

"I can create things to help you."

"Your creations won't be of any help. Just leave already." I looked into his eyes.

"You're in love with me." He dropped his head. "I'm definitely not leaving now."

"What do you mean?"

"I want to make a deal with you." I held my breathe. "In three months time, if I don't reciprocate your feelings, I'll leave." Vegeta nodded slowly.

"I'll do everything in my power not to make you fall for me. It'll be a hell of a lot easier to let you go." He left me standing alone in his bedroom.

Vegeta won't be able to avoid me forever. I'll make sure of it. This is one game he can't win because I kind of already like him.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

* * *

**Bulma P.O.V**

I pulled the mask over my face ignoring a very angry Vegeta. Two can play this game. It's been exactly three months since we made the deal. "Speak to me woman! Your silence is terrifying me."

I began welding a piece of metal to this new planet blocking shield. The tools slipped from my hands. Vegeta caught the welding tools.

"See! You almost hurt yourself. Give me your undivided attention."

"Why?"

"One word, really? You stubborn cunt!" The mask hid my smile. Life is great. "You're not leaving this planet until I can figure out what the hell is driving you to be quiet."

"I get to stay?" I sounded bored. He would find it suspicious if I sounded happy. "Why would I want to stay? It's not like I have feelings for anyone here."

"Bullshit," Vegeta ripped the mask off my face. "Everytime you're near me, you get very self-conscious. I've noticed more but I won't say it."

"Idiot sandwich."

"Woman."

"No comeback?" Vegeta gripped my throat. "Not in front of the kids." He grunted his agreement. Vegeta swept me off my feet. He hurried us to his room. Lionel Richie's song All Night Long played in my head. For the next eight months, we had every argument know to anyone.

"Woman, come here."

"Why?"

"I want you," he gave me a sultry look. I crawled to the end of the bed. I kissed each ab. Vegeta passionately kissed me. I wrapped my hands around his waist. I nibbled on his bottom lip. He pulled away. "I want you to be my Queen."

I stopped breathing. "Are you serious?"

He took my face in his hands. "Dead serious." I threw my arms around his neck. "When all of this is over I'll make you my Queen. If you want, I'll make you head of the lab."

"Yes," he squeezed me tightly. We stayed hugging for what felt like years.

**On Freizas home planet...**

**Cooler P.O.V.**

These fools believe I haven't noticed them following me. I stopped as Zarbon phased in front of me. "Did Frieza send for me?"

"No but I know what you're doing. I'm not as stupid as Lord Frieza." I crossed my arms. "You gave him a poison that is undetectable. You gave the exact thing to King Cold."

"What proof do you have? All of this sounds like you're blaming me for your insolence. Due to you not keeping your 'lord' away from someone who possibly is contagious, you have to find someone to blame." I phased behind him. I leaned in and whispered quietly. "You're correct with your accusation. I gave them both a very toxic poison."

Dodoria cleared his throat. "There's no way out. Lord Frieza would like to say something."

"Taunting me with Frieza isn't going to scare me. I know he's still in his room." Dodoria shook his head. "Since you're here I'll kill the both of you. I don't need anyone else finding out."

"Hold right there!" Dodoria stepped aside. "Zarbon and Dodoria won't be the ones to die." Zarbon took my momentary distraction to elbow me in my chest bone.

I phased next to Dodoria. Frieza kicked me to the floor. Dodoria stepped hard on my sore chest bone. I coughed up a little bit of blood.

"Our father was right about you. He should've killed you when you were born." He lifted two fingers and a beam shot straight through my head. I opened my eyes looking ahead of me. The line of people went by fast. I stood before a massive man checking off a list.

"Welcome, here's your one way ticket to hell. Have a great time."

**Frieza P.O.V.**

"Let's go to planet Namek. We barely have time left." Zarbon pulled me into his arms. All of my men gathered at the ship port. I was placed in my floating chair and given a cup of wine. "Have someone get my father." Zarbon ran off. "Did they find what the poison was?"

"Yes, Lord Frieza. It was made from a non-toxic plant on planet Vegeta. Lord Cooler had a strand of DNA taken from the plant to create the poison. There is no cure. That's why I called around trying to figure out what could be used to cure you." Dodoria folded his hands. "Lord Beerus told us about the dragon balls on planet Namek."

I laid my head on my chair. "Get us there and fast." Someone left the room. I couldn't care less. We need to go so I can finish off that damn monkey.

**Vegeta P.O.V.**

"Dragon balls might be what I need. Go back to Frieza." The soldier ended the transmission. I can't let that fucking lizard get those wishes. "Have someone quietly set up a ship back to Earth."

I quietly ran to my room. I picked her up. She threw her arms around my neck. "Don't drop me."

"I won't, I promise you." I flew to the port keeping my ki shield up. "Don't wake her." In a matter of minutes the ship floated and left. She's going to chew me out.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

* * *

**Frieza P.O.V.**

Zarbon gently grabbed my hands. "How are you feeling Lord Frieza?"

"I've over come things worse than this."

"We only have a few weeks journey left. I've already had everything preped for your landing. King Cold is in a healing tank. His lungs collapsed."

I sighed, "How long has he been in there?"

"For an hour. So far it seems to be reversing the effects of the poison."

"Have a tank set up for me." He released my hands. The doors opened and closed for someone else. "Who keeps leaving when I give you a order?"

"The new guard we assigned to protect you. He does what you ask before we get to it." I placed my chin in my hand. At least he's not trying to kill anyone.

**Bulma P.O.V.**

"Tell King of Assholes to talk to me!" I crossed my arms. This jerk has been avoiding me. I'm hoping he's had a change of heart. "Put him on now!"

"I'm sorry Bulma. The King is very busy." The transmission ended abruptly. I stomped over to my room.

"You asshole!" I threw my pillow at the window. Silent tears streamed down my face. How could he do this to me?

I picked up my pillow and screamed into it. When I see him I'm going to kill him. No one pisses off Bulma Briefs and lives.

Knock, knock. "Kakarott wants to speak with you." I ran back over to the screen in the cockpit.

"Has Vegeta sent you to speak with me?"

"No but hiya Bulma. I just wanted to let you know that we're going hunting for dragon balls on some planet."

"There's only dragon balls on Earth."

"Nope, there's more. I think the planet is called Namek." Goku looked behind him. "I have to go. See ya later."

The screen went black. "Set course for planet Namek. Don't go against me right now."

The pilot punched in the coordinates. "It will take four months."

"Get there in two." He pressed a bottom. The ship rocked a little.

"I put the ship into hyperdrive."

I went back to my room. No way in hell is Vegeta going to a planet that I know nothing about.

**Frieza P.O.V.**

I stumbled out of the tank. My head felt ten times heavier. "We'll be arriving in a few hours." I grabbed a towel right next to me. "We also have a bit of a problem."

"What is it?"

"The new guard was a spy for Vegeta. He told Vegeta everything." Zarbon helped me into my chair. "We checked the planet and found some of his men. They were just sitting around as if they were protecting something."

I moved my chair back to my look out. "They more than likely found the dragon balls. Is Vegeta on the planet?"

"No my Lord. Only his men at the moment."

"Did anyone check to see where he is?"

"Yes. Vegeta should be arriving tomorrow." Zarbon turned to look out the window. "The strongest power level is fading away. My guess is he or she is dying soon."

"No one can defeat me. Whether I'm sick or not. How is my father?"

"The poison seemed to slow almost completely. His lungs healed rather quickly. His vitas are showing he's still fighting the poison."

I sighed, "Keep me updated on my father. Zarbon," Zarbon kneeled down. "Send me the spy." Zarbon left me to quietly fume.

Who's bright ass idea was it to hire just anyone? I really need to get rid of all my staff. Can't trust no one anymore.


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

* * *

**Bulma P.O.V.**

He will die by my hands! I swear it! Fucking idiot can't think rationally. I covered my face from an onslaught of dust. I could just barely make out figures as the dust cleared.

A short person with spiky hair. A bald short man and a tall man with antenna. Please don't be an enemy. I don't need this. The trio flew straight towards us. "Ms. Bulma," I stumbled a bit. Gohan?

"What are you doing here?" I looked to the others. "Did Vegeta send you first?" They all nodded. "Typical," I took a deep breath. It won't do me any good to go and blow a gasket. "I thought you were still on Earth with your mother."

"I was until dad told uncle Raditz about me." Kami save us. That dimwitted fool is going to get all of us killed.

"I'm guessing you're here to let him know about who's all on the planet." They nodded again. "So far it's just the same people as Piccolo. They seem rather nice."

"Exactly how long have you been here?"

"Less than a week." I kicked a rock out of boredom. "Nobody talks to me. I've been trying to get in touch with Vegeta. He won't answer me," I sniffled.

Gohan hugged my leg. It was a little comforting but not enough. "Don't cry Ms. Bulma. We're here now. Let's go gather the dragon balls."

I snapped my fingers. Seven burly guards struggled out of the ship. "Already ahead of you. I even have a friend who can help summon the dragon." I stepped out of the way for Dende. "His name is Dende. He's one of the people who live here."

The little green boy waved. Gohan immediately ran over and hugged him. "Hi, I'm Son Gohan! It's nice to meet you."

"I'm Dende," the Namekian shyly replied. My heart smiled at their little exchange. I wonder if mine and Vegetas children will be like that. Two or three children running around making friends.

A shiny light caught my eye. I waited but didn't see anything. Maybe it's just some space junk. The space junk turned into a spaceship. "Is that Vegeta?"

We all watched the spaceship. "No," Piccolo stepped forward. "It's someone a lot stronger. It has to be Frieza."

**Zarbon P.O.V.**

I cautiously helped Lord Frieza out of his chair. He looked better but I knew differently. Looks can be deceiving. He slowly moved down the ramp onto the dirt.

Dodoria followed swiftly after us. "Find me those dragon balls and someone who can summon the dragon." I gathered a group and set out.

It didn't actually take us long. The glint from them made it very easy. The startled people gazed at us. "Hand over the dragon balls."

A blue haired woman stomped up to us. She's gorgeous but too loud for me. "And who the hell do you think you are? I'll be damned if I let some green haired alien take what I worked my ass off to find! I wish you fucking would!" I smirked at the woman. She took a gulp. She didn't smell of fear but arousal.

"Hand over the dragon balls. Don't make me repeat myself." The taller Namekian picked up the woman and a dragon ball. The smaller Namekian flew off after them. I just watched as the other two short ones took off with two dragon balls each. "Go after them." It's been forever since I had a good chase.

**Vegeta P.O.V.**

"King Vegeta," Raditz kneeled. "They have reached the surface of the planet. No further contact has been made. Would you like to continue to the planet?"

"Continue on course. I won't have that lizard beat us to the dragon balls." I sat back in my chair. My thoughts drifted to Bulma. She must be furious.

"King Vegeta," Raditz interrupted my thoughts. "We'll be arriving in eight hours." I scowled at him.

"Have your brother and father ready for when we land. Nappa," he popped up. "You'll be working with Bardock and his sons. Search for the dragon balls and bring them to me. If you so happen to see Frieza," I rubbed my temple. "Kill him or die trying."

"Yes King Vegeta." My head hurt more and more. I'm surrounded by idiots. The only person who isn't stupid is probably cursing my name at this very moment. I don't blame her. I cannot comprehend how pissed she is.

"Who has your heart?"

"Bulma."

"A friend of Kakarot's. She must be special."

"What would you know old man?" I glanced at Bardock.

"Women are what makes a man whole. They make them stronger." He touched his face in thought. "They keep us on our toes. Once you have a good one, never let her go."

Bulma P.O.V

Hour four of being in a cave. I've resorted to talking to the voices in my head. None of them have an idea of what's going on. We've had several meetings about the mystery men chasing us.

I shook my head. I'm going stir crazy. Kami, what day is it? Has it been a year? I can't tell with all of this sun. Who decided to make three fucking suns for this planet?

Y'all want three suns? Cool I did as well. None of us will have proper sleep anymore. I know right! It's such a rad idea. We have a lot of water so we'll be alright.

I giggled at the silly conversation. "Uh, Bulma? Are you okay? You're freaking us out." I creepily smiled at the little bald man.

"Your point is? I'm stuck in a disgusting cave with monsters learking outside looking for these damned dragon balls. Who wouldn't be freaking out!"

Krillin put his hands up. "I'm sorry. Gohan hasn't returned yet. I'll go find him." I almost had a grip on his shoulder. Krillin flew away.

"I hate all of you! Don't comeback when something bad happens!" I pulled at my hair. Why did I have to be mixed into all of this. My head hurts more than ever now.

I walked back over to my spot in the cave. I faced my back towards the entrance so I wouldn't leave. The last thing any of us need is for me to leave. I don't have any sort of power to help out. At times like this I just need to meditate.

Footsteps echoed through the cave. "Oh, so now you're back," I placed my hands on my hips. The person chuckled.

"You have the wrong person dear." The man walked closer for me to see. Immediately I froze. All those years of taekwondo and karate left me. He's the green dude from earlier. "It wasn't hard to find this place. Your yelling gave it away."

I snapped out of my fear. "To get them you'll have to get through me." I crouched down into my fighting stance. The man sighed at me. He phased quickly out of sight.

I turned in time to block a very strong kick. My arm felt numb. "We can do this the easy way or the hard way. It's up to you." I ran at him. He easily blocked my pathetic punch.

I dropped and kicked his feet out. He stood up. I tried to kick him in his ribs but he caught me. He slammed me into the rock. His left hand held both my hands over my head and his other wrapped around my throat.

I took a knee to his dick. He doubled over giving me enough room to run. He phased in my way. He threw me in the rock wall. The capsle holding the dragon balls fell out. I kicked it into a pile of rocks. Hopefully the guys find it.

I blinked as a thick liquid pooled in my eyes. Little black dots flooded my eyes next. The classic signs of passing out. I didn't fight it.


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

* * *

**Bulma P.O.V.**

I slowly opened my eyes. The harsh lighting stung like a bee sting. My head feels like a ton of bricks throwing a rock party. Stupid aliens and their weird inhuman strength.

They'll all pay if I had that kind of power. I sat up with my head in my hands. A cool breeze caressed me through my clothes. "Don't move around too much. You just got out of the tank." The person's voice sounded muffled. I tilted my head back and forth.

"Where am I?"

"Lord Friezas ship," I lunged myself off the table. Standing right in front of me was none other than the lizard called Frieza.

"So the rumors are true. Amazing that Vegeta would choose an Earthling instead of a monkey." His laugh gave me very bad chills. "Let's make a deal, shall we?"

He guided me out of the infirmary to another room. This room was empty. He pressed me against a wall. Frieza smelled like rotten flesh. I looked him in the eye.

His eyes looked as if he were up for days. His skin took on a really dark silverish gray tone. Friezas hand shook slightly as he held me against the wall. I kept myself from wrenching away. I wrapped a hand around his wrist.

He didn't notice me taking his pulse. His body perspiration levels are crazy. Frieza was sweating so much you could get a whole cuo within minutes.

"Give me the dragon balls or die."

"I choose death."

"Have it your way. But I warn you, it's not going to be fast nor painless. Your death will be excruciatingly slow and more painful than your little brain can think. In a way it will be almost erotic."

His tail slid down my face emphasizing his threat. "If I tell you?"

"I won't kill you. I might have a use for you. Everyone else will die." He quickly pulled away from me coughing. I watched as he spit up blood.

Frieza left me to ponder what the hell just happened. The voices in my head whispered to themselves. Either he's dying or he's sick.

I faced the opening door. The green man from before walked in with cuffs in his hands. I put out my hands for the cuffs. They're too strong for me to run.

**Vegeta P.O.V.**

I took a deep breath of the air. We landed a few meters from Friezas ship. "What's Bulma doing on Friezas ship?" I snapped my head to Kakarot.

"What do you mean?"

"She's on Friezas ship." I sent her home for a reason.

"How did she know we were going to be here?"

I watched Kakarot scratch the back of his head. "I told her so she wouldn't worry. I'm sorry Vegeta."

I grabbed hold of his armor. "My Bulma is on that spacecraft with a monster. I can't believe you told her we were coming here. If anything happens to her I'll kill you and your family." I dropped my hand.

Now I have to worry about Bulma. My fucking head hurts now. "Dad!" Kakarots brat ran past me. "We have five of the dragon balls. Bulma put them in the capsule." I turned with interest. "Frieza and his men have the other two. I saw them put them on the ship."

"Good job son!"

"Frieza and the others left the ship to look for us."

"Then what are we waiting for. Let's get my woman back and the other two dragon balls." I took a step but stopped. Standing a few feet away was captain Ginu


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

* * *

**Bulma P.O.V.**

"Shut the hell up!" The soldiers became quiet. "Can anyone tell me exactly who is outside and why I can hear fighting?" The soldiers looked between each other.

"I believe that is Vegeta fighting. The Ginyu Force must be here." The green alien walked between me and the others. "Keep quiet and no harm will come to you. Your screeching is killing our ears."

"Had you not kidnapped me none of you aliens would hear my so called screeching!" I stomped my foot. "I hate every last one of you."

"I just don't understand you females. One second you're fine. The next you're angry or upset over something so small. I tried to give you some advice."

"Threatening someone isn't advice asshole. You're basically giving me an order or I die."

"Listen hear you weakling," I threw up my hands.

"If I'm such a weakling then shouldn't your master be the one to give me orders?" He looked taken back. "What, no comebacks? Vegeta and I would go on for hours. The real weakling can't handle a simple argument with a grown woman." I watched the green man turn a weird shade of green and red.

"Mind yourself Earthling."

"Why don't you mind your ownself? Better yet," I walked over to him. "Take these damn cuffs off and fight me without your powers." I pushed him. "I know you want to. Fight me," I shook the cuffs in his face. "What? Scared that a girl might kick your ass without your powers?"

He tore the cuffs from my wrist. "I'll end you with a few blows."

"In your fucking dreams you damn green man."

"I have a name."

"I didn't ask for your name."

"I didn't ask for your opinion."

"Nobody asked for you two to argue about fighting and names. I suggest that you two get this over with now or shut the hell up." We faced the person talking. Frieza sipped on his wine.

"I'm sorry Lord Frieza. This woman can't control her anger."

"This coming from a damn green man who can't handle an argument with a weakling." I made air quotes. "Next time, choose a person who will back down." Frieza set his wine down.

"Zarbon," the green alien kneeled. "Give her a commendable memory that she'll forever remember fondly."

Zarbon quickly dragged me by my hair to a empty room. I didn't have time to dodge him. I rolled to a stop on the floor.

Zarbon was already pulling me up. I blocked his right uppercut. I winced in pain. Pins and needles shot through the whole left side of my body.

I dropped to my knees from his next punch. I could tell he wasn't giving it his all. "Afraid you're going to kill me?" I shook my arm. Thats going to leave a bruise. "You hit like a little girl." I got into my fighting stance.

He ran me. I blocked his next punch to my face. I blocked his knee to abdomen. His left fist made contact with my jaw. I could feel my jaw shatter in slow motion. I clutched my jaw in my hands. I began to sway back and forth from the immense pain.

"How was that?"

"Not bad for a sissy." The pain was a mixture of a burning sensation, sensative to touch and oh my Kami, the sharp stabs. I dropped to my knees missing Zarbons kick. I held up my arms blocking his next kick.

I gagged on the blood in my mouth. I quickly spat out the blood. I stood up and held my head. He won't defeat me without getting a few scratches.

Zarbon came at me again. This time I faked a left as he ran at me. I dug my left elbow into his back. I quickly pinched a nerve in his shoulder. The jolly green giant went out like a light. I bet he wasn't expecting that.

I hobbled to the infirmary. The doctor pointed to a tank without looking at me. "Your tank is there. We'll gather Zarbon when you enter your tank." A few other staff members helped me situate myself before leaving me. I closed my eyes allowing the liquid to do it's magic.


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

* * *

**Vegeta P.O.V.**

I hobbled over to the ship wiping away the blood. My body dropped once I reached the door. Instantly I felt hands pulling me inside. "Get the King to a rejuvenation tank! He's badly injured!" A mask was placed on my face. "We'll have you out in approximately three hours."

**Bulma P.O.V.**

I fell to the floor. I coughed a little bit. "You let a fucking weakling knock you out?" Can nobody be quiet? I sat up and watched the violent exchange. "If I didn't need you I would've killed you by now! When all of this is done, I will get rid of you once and for all."

Frieza turned towards me. His eyes flashing with death. I scrambled to my feet. The liquid from the broken tank made it hard. My heart fluttered like the wings of a humming bird.

"Once Vegeta gets here," he leaned into my ear. "I'll slowly tear you limb from limb." Frieza's words left me trembling. Vegeta needs to hurry and get the dragon balls.

I put my hands around my midsection. "Can I get some clothes?" The head doctor handed me some spandex pants and shirt. I changed in front of everybody. I don't care at the moment.

Zarbon leaned his body against mine. "Lord Frieza is dying. If Vegeta somehow gets just the tiny tiniest bit stronger, he can kill him." Zarbon lifted his head from my shoulder.

"Why did you tell me this?"

"Let's say, figuratively, Vegeta finds out, he'll do his very best to get strong. We don't want that do we?" I saw a glint in his eyes.

"No, we wouldn't want that." Zarbon gave me a smirk. He blew a hole in the wall. All of us could watch the fighting going on outside.

"I think it's time to get Vegetas attention." I held on to Zarbon as we went through the hole in the wall.

**Vegeta P.O.V.**

I hurried back outside to the others. "Hey, Ginyu!" Ginyu released Nappa. "He's mine to deal with. I'm not dead yet."

Ginyu phased over to me. "Think you can destroy me?"

"I'll die trying." I exchanged blow for blow with Ginyu. I had the upper hand until time slowed down. There was only one member of the Ginyu Force who could do that. Goddamnit Guldo. I formed an energy wave, ignoring Ginyu, and threw it.

Time went back to normal. I took a quick peek at Guldo. My energy wave knocked the tiniest member down. "I will avenge you my little friend." I held in a grunt. The damn midget isn't dead yet. Ginyu raised his hands at me. A deep purple ball of energy left his hands.

I couldn't dodge it in time. I wheezed deeply. My lungs cried for help. "What's wrong little Vegeta?" I focused on the giant purple turd. "Can't keep up with me?"

"I would watch my back if I were you." Ginyu laughed at my words "I'm completely serious." He doubled over with tears. He laughed and laughed until he went silent.

"No one can severely damage or kill me except Lord Frieza." He slowly stood up with each word. I locked eyes with Kakarot. He pointed behind him to Bardock and Raditz. Behind them stood the tall Namekian.

They silently powered up. "Are you sure about that?"

"Word play, I love it! Tell me, Vegeta," Ginyu placed his hands on his hips. "Does Lord Frieza whisper sweet words in your ear when he has you pinned?" Ginyu gave me a subtle wink. "Or does he just get straight to the point? Oh, I do just envy you. Lord Frieza just loves you so damn much." I took my eyes off of him to the idiots behind him.

"I have to say this is a pleasure that I'll never forget." I dived out of their way. The idiots released their best blasts. Ginyu gasped with shock. The Namekian blew a hole through his chest. Kakarot and his family destroyed his left side.

"Vegeta!" Bulma removed herself from Zarbon. Her smiling face switched to a scowl. "I'm going to end your life. But first," Bulma kissed me like there's no tomorrow. She pulled away. "Frieza wants the dragon balls to stop himself from dying."

"Where are the other two dragon balls?" I looked at Zarbon.

"In the cockpit with Frieza."

"Get the damn balls and bring them to me. I want them now!"


	19. Sorry!

Sorry! I haven't been updating because I'm editing another book that I plan to put on Amazon. I'll have the next chapter of Her King up by the end of the night. Stay safe!


	20. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

* * *

**Bulma P.O.V.**

"Give me one good fucking reason I shouldn't kill you!" I place my hands on my hips. Vegeta better have one good reason. I feel like he did it deliberately.

"I was trying to protect you. What if Frieza came to Planet Vegeta and destroyed it? I didn't want you to die like that!" Vegeta threw a punch at the wall. "I've never had to deal with these types of emotions. You have to understand this."

"I understand but really? I'm falling for you more than Yamcha."

"Hey! That's actually very hurtful."

I turned on my heels. Yamcha coward away from me. "You have no right to be speaking to me. I still don't know why you're even here. You cheated on me and got upset that I love someone else. Grow the hell up Yamcha."

Yamcha crossed his arms and scoweled. "Bulma I'm only looking out for your best interest. He'll never treat you like you should be treated."

"And you know how to?" He opened his mouth but closed it. "My point exactly. As I was saying, I'm going to kill you. You hurt me by leaving me alone. Who knows what would've happened if he went to Earth first?"

"Woman, I don't have time for this! We need to summon the dragon before Frieza does." He moved me aside. "Are the dragon balls ready?" Zarbon stood quietly with the dragon balls.

"Dende has to say the words for him to the awaken." Piccolo pushed himself from the wall. He seemed less agitated since all of the dragon balls where here.

"Yes but we need to hurry. The elder could die at any minute." I waited for one of them to pick me up. No one stuck around long enough to pick me up.

Now I'm stuck on a ship with nothing to do. They could've brought me along. It's not like we're so close to the alien that is trying to destroy the world! Men and their damn egos. Maybe staying was the best decision.

**Vegeta P.O.V.**

"Say the words and get over with it already." The tiny green Namekian shook with fear as he looked at me. "We don't have all day!"

The tiny Namekian raised his hands in the air. "Takkara-Puto Popporunga Pupiritto-Paro." The sky began to turn black. The sky rumbled to life. I covered my eyes as a blinding light flashed.

"Wow!" Kakarot jumped up and down. "He looks like the one from Earth."

"Who cares! Wish that I was immortal!" I flew backwards. I flipped mid-air. Standing where I once stood was Frieza.

"Well if it ain't the dragon." He gazed at Zarbon. "Good work," Frieza walked closer to the smaller Namekian. "Don't grant anyones wish just yet." Frieza phased out of sight.

I watched as all of my soldiers died in front of me. I didn't see Frieza anywhere. Bardock, Raditz and Kakarot surrounded me. "Where did he go?"

"I don't know son but protect the King at all cost."


	21. Redoing The Story

**Redo**I've been slightly too busy with other things so I'm going to rewrite some of the chapters. Things have passed by waaaayyyyy too quickly. Starting with chapter 7 I'm going to make them a bit different. I'm sorry again for not updating the story as frequently.


End file.
